Kelly and Brandon
Kelly and Brandon is a romance on Beverly Hills, 90210, portrayed by Jason Priestley and Jennie Garth. About When Brandon and Brenda arrive in Beverly Hills, Kelly immediately finds him cute and Brandon remarks the same to Steve.Class of Beverly Hills Kelly's interested in Brandon, but he doesn't return her feelings.Stand (Up) and DeliverSpring Dance They become friends as part of the gang and grow closer over the years. After Dylan and Kelly end things, Kelly decides to see if Brandon wants to be with her.Mr. Walsh Goes to Washington: Part 2 They start dating, but face obstacles in the form of Kelly's fire trauma, Brandon kissing Emily and Kelly's involvement with a cult. Brandon proposes to Kelly as Dylan offers her a trip around the world and she rejects them both, later admitting to Brandon that she didn't want to ruin his and Dylan's friendship, relaying that she would've chosen Brandon.You Say It's Your Birthday: Part 2 Series arc HIGH SCHOOL Kelly and Brandon first see each other at Marianne Moore's back to school party. They remark that the other is cute to Brenda and Steve respectively, although they don't officially meet at the party. Whenever Kelly hangs out at the Walsh house she overtly flirts with Brandon, who is aware but is not interested in her. COLLEGE In season 5 Kelly was faced with making a choice between the Brandon and Dylan, as a result of Brandon proposing and Dylan McKay confessing his feelings for her and asking her to leave with him on a trip around the world. She ultimately refused to make a decision. Over a year later, however, she finally stated that she had chosen Brandon with the two remaining together for the majority of Priestley's stay on the series.The Long Goodbye ADULTHOOD When Kelly was shot in a drive-by shooting, suffered amnesia and rekindled the more physical side of their relationship, Brandon then went on to cheat on Kelly with a guest writer at his newspaper.An uncharacteristic move for Brandon who was always one of the more faithful characters on the show - especially given his feelings for Kelly and his strong desire to protect her just a few episodes prior to this arc After discovering what he has done, Kelly breaks it off with him and tries to go on dates with other men, with Brandon interfering and trying to make her see how much he loves her. When she finally gives him a second chance, the relationship is wrought with jealousy and issues with trust, culminating in Kelly yelling at him that she's always scared that any girl she sees him with will be "the next Emma". Brandon, unsure of how to respond to the claim, asks her to marry him and a shocked Kelly accepts, hoping it will heal them. A wedding is planned and they get as far as the wedding day before they mutually decide to call it off, realizing it's not right for either of them. They make a last ditch effort to save (or say goodbye) to their relationship before acknowledging that it's over. Brandon agrees to a job on the other side of the country and before he leaves, Kelly meets a new lawyer named Matt Durning - causing Brandon some jealousy at what might develop between the two, but not enough to make him stay in Beverly Hills. He ultimately leaves town (Priestley was leaving the show) and Kelly eventually moves on with Matt but there are subtle mentions throughout the rest of the series that she still has feelings for Brandon. Songs :if you really love me | STEVIE WONDER :brandon and kelly talk about their kiss and telling dylan Quotes Trivia *Creator Darren Star has commented on the character Kelly Taylor's progression in his DVD commentary of the episode "Spring Dance". Darren notes Kelly's first attempt to romance Brandon Walsh, in which she'd embraced her role as Spring Princess and used a largely forward and aggressive approach, does not go over well. He goes on to state that in Season 4 as Kelly expresses her affections in a more gentle and compassionate manner she made a greater impression on Brandon. *In 2014 Jennie Garth remarked she thought that Kelly had ended up marrying BrandonWatch the moment Jennie Garth realized Kelly didn’t end up with Brandon on 90210 (September 2014) *Kelly cheats on Brandon with Dylan * Brandon cheats on Kelly twice.Up in Flames The first time with Emily, the second with Emma. Photos :Kelly and Brandon/Gallery Media Beverly Hills, 90210 - New Love Notes and references }} Category:Romances